Existing multiple disc players usually incorporates a disc changer that typically holds the discs in a stack, either horizontally or vertically, or in an annular arrangement on a turntable. A disc retrieval mechanism is included for moving a selected disc to and from a disc playing mechanism. Known retrieval mechanisms tend to have a complicate construction, for example including a clip or clamp for picking up and transporting a disc through an arcuate path.
The invention seeks to provide an improved multiple disc player.